Sandbags are known in the art and are utilized for many tasks. It is common to utilize sandbags during rising flood waters wherein the sandbags are arranged in a vertical wall configuration so as to substantially prevent water from egressing into an area. Additionally sand bags are routinely used during construction projects to either provide an anchor for an item that needs to be weighted down or for the temporary blocking of sewer drain entries or the like.
While sandbags have proven worthwhile for numerous applications, the task of filling the sandbag is cumbersome and typically requires two people in order to facilitate the effective filling thereof. Most sandbags are manufactured from a burlap type material and require an individual to hold the sandbag in a vertical open position and then require another individual to shovel sand or other filler thereinto. This is both, time consuming and costly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sandbag filling apparatus that is operable to assist in the filling of a sandbag such that a single individual can efficiently fill a sandbag.